


Her name written twice

by Estirose



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Lucy has friends. And her partner.





	Her name written twice

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a small reference to the events of “Take up the pieces”/“See the dark dawn” in regards to Tim and the Honchkrow, but otherwise this is a stand-alone.

"And this is Lucy Stevens, signing off." Lucy sighed in relief as the camera was lowered. There had been so many things happening in Ryme City since the whole series of events and she was so excited to be part of it. She just hadn't realized how busy a news reporter's job might be.

She checked her phone. Connie had texted, asking if Lucy if she wanted to go out to dinner with Connie and her husband, Mike. The Phus had been friends for years and Lucy happily said yes. Tim had replied to her email about the Murkrows - he'd been doing a lot of research, since apparently a Honchkrow had adopted him and considered him more part of her flock than her partner. There was much grumbling involved, mostly involving missing items.

Lucy made a mental note to invite him to dinner some time so that she could catch up with him. No matter how weirdly they'd met each other, he was her friend and she treasured that.

"Psyduck!" Her partner called.

She knelt down and ruffled his head. He was probably feeling some of her stress, which was never good. "It's okay", she said, taking deep breaths and centering herself so that he would feel better.

Lucy had taken up meditating as soon as it was clear that her partner was a Psyduck - after all, the people who had introduced her had emphasized how important it was to keep calm. Psyducks got stressed enough without their human partners getting stressed, and she didn't want her premiums to go up in case Psyduck exploded something.

"Psyduck." It blinked at her, but at least it looked a bit better.

"We'll both be fine." It worried about her too, she knew. She held her arms out for a hug - mindful of her suit - and Psyduck waddled over.

Giving her partner a big hug, Lucy prepared to go back to the station.


End file.
